<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamant by gattan_cae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832195">Diamant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae'>gattan_cae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Mommy Kink, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Other, Piercings, Top Lio Fotia, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo has spent weeks taunted by gorgeous hints of Lio's many piercings which always leave him hot and bothered at work. It's only when he goes out for drinks with his coworkers that he gets a chance to get up close and personal with Lio's jewels, and find out if he has a piercing kink... among other kinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diamant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been sitting on my hard drive for about a year now and, despite being incomplete, i think it's finally time for this little gem (ha, topical joke) to see the light of day</p>
<p>fem &amp; masc descriptors used for both trans characters during sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galo loves Lio’s piercings. He hadn’t noticed a lot of them at first—saving the world from Kray Foresight had been the more pressing issue at hand—but he’d gotten a glimpse of one earring when Lio had first introduced themself. Hard-pressed to remember Lio’s name when he came upon them in the cave a week later, Galo <em>did </em>remember the glint of that earring in the pink firelight. A jet-black tag on the lobe of one ear, highly polished and reflective. Galo had almost missed Lio’s name that time, too.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until much later that Galo had gotten the chance to see the other piercings Lio had, and he began to get the sneaking suspicion that the ex-Burnish was hiding more than they let on. Sitting at the break room table in the fire house, Lio pulled their hair up into a nubby little ponytail, tucking the longer wisps behind their ears, and it was all Galo could do not to stare openly. From his seat next to Lio, all Galo could see was one ear, and out of the corner of his eye he counted seven piercings—seven pieces of jewelry, but one long bar across the top of Lio’s ear went through their cartilage twice, so did that make it two piercings or one? He quickly looked down at the tablet sleeping on the table in front of him when Lio’s eyes flicked sideways towards him, but they said nothing.</p>
<p>Later, while outfitting Lio for equipment should they ever fight fires alongside the Burning Rescue, Remi had made Lio pull their hair back and he’d circled them with a critical eye.</p>
<p>“You have a lot of earrings,” he said. “Can you take them out?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not,” Lio said.</p>
<p>“Here, use some of my tape,” Aina interjected, trotting over to her locker to retrieve a roll of medical tape that she used to tape her earrings before putting on gear.</p>
<p>Lio accepted the tape with a quiet “thank you” and, with Aina’s help, covered both their ears entirely in tape until Remi was satisfied. Galo snorted at the sight and Lio shot a sour look at him over their shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just your whole ear—” Galo tried to explain himself, but Lio cut him off.</p>
<p>“Yes, my ears are covered in tape,” they said in a tone that brooked no further discussion of the subject, though Galo suspected it was because they were embarrassed about the tape. It wouldn’t matter once the helmet was on. Privately, though, Galo thought it was a shame he hadn’t even seen all the piercings before the tape covered them up.</p>
<p>And so it goes, for weeks on end, Galo ever teased by flashes of jewels partially hidden under Lio’s hair, never able to get a good look at any of them. Every time he sees the glint of metal or those jet black tags on Lio’s lobes, the most visible of all, Galo’s desire to bite and tug on them with his teeth grows stronger. At times, it almost seems like Lio <em>knows </em>what Galo wants to see and toys with their hair, revealing just the smallest glimpse of their jewelry, before flashing a cryptic little smile his way.</p>
<p>Galo’s curiosity finally gets the better of him when the whole station goes out for a bar crawl to celebrate Varys’ birthday. They’re three bars into their journey and Galo is having a <em>good time. </em>He’s latched on to Lio and has been flirting with them the whole night, much to their amusement. He’s made two failed attempts so far to ask Lio to see their piercings—perhaps the hint was too subtle? It’s unlikely, given Galo’s poor relationship with subtlety, but hey, when did being even more direct ever fail him?</p>
<p>Galo takes another sip of his beer and tips his head over towards Lio, who is working slowly through their tall glass of something shockingly pink and sweet-smelling. He reaches a hand out slowly, comically slowly, and pokes his fingertips against the wet glass. Lio side-eyes him.</p>
<p>“Well, what?” they ask laconically. Galo grins at them, poking the glass again. “Are you a cat or a man? Use your words.”</p>
<p>The command, joking as it is, sends a thrill of electricity through the pit of Galo’s stomach. “Can I try?”</p>
<p>“A sip of my drink?” Lio raises their eyebrows. “Do you think you can handle it?”</p>
<p>“Pshhh,” Galo waves a hand. “If you can drink it, so can I.”</p>
<p>Lio presses their lips together skeptically. “Fine. Sure.” They push the drink into Galo’s hand and he lights up like a puppy presented with a new toy. He grabs the straw in his lips and takes a deep gulp. It’s <em>sweet, sweet, sweet </em>and tastes like strawberry and <em>holy mother of firefighting, it’s got a fucking kick.</em></p>
<p>Galo gasps, coughs a little bit, and pushes the drink back at Lio. “Oh my <em>god,” </em>he blurts. “That’s got a kick!”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Lio agrees, sedately sipping on it like it’s lemonade. Then Galo remembers Lio finishing similar drinks at the other bars.</p>
<p>“How many of those have you had?” he asks, brow furrowing as he tries to do the math.</p>
<p>“This is my third,” Lio answers lightly. “There’s about four shots in this.”</p>
<p>“Lio!” Galo cries, attracting some looks. “You’re drunk!”</p>
<p>“And so are you,” Lio grins, looking out the corner of their eye at Galo in an all-too-seductive way. “But it seems only one of us can hold our liquor.”</p>
<p>“You’d better act more drunk before I get embarrassed,” Galo accuses them, pointing a finger. Lio throws their head back and laughs.</p>
<p>“You’d better make me!”</p>
<p>At the same time, Aina leans around Lio and says “please, Galo, we all know you can’t feel embarrassment.”</p>
<p>Galo sticks his tongue out at her and she does it right back, then returns to her conversation with Lucia. Lio is still grinning at Galo, a faint flush risen in their cheeks. It’s a good look on them. They brush their hair behind their ear and Galo’s eyes immediately track the motion and get hung up on all the glittering jewelry it reveals. <em>Nine, </em>he counts. Nine pieces of jewelry. He swallows heavily at the sight.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Lio says, as if surprised, then <em>“oh,” </em>in a very weighted tone of voice. Galo imagines what it might feel like to slip the tip of his tongue underneath the ring that goes through the shell of Lio’s ear, or to bite down on the black tag on their lobe that drives Galo so crazy. There’s a black pearl tucked neatly into one tight curve of cartilage. Galo could test that with his teeth, see if it’s rough like a real pearl. He doesn’t even realize he’s leaning forward in his seat until Lio’s voice cuts through his fantasies.</p>
<p>“Galo,” they purr, and Galo’s attention is brought back to their face; their big, big eyes and their wet, pink lips; “do you like my earrings?”</p>
<p>“Um,” he responds intelligently, thoroughly caught off-guard, and Lio’s mouth curls in a devilish smile.</p>
<p>“I’ve got more piercings than my ears,” they murmur, edging closer to Galo, whose mouth has gone curiously dry. He grabs for his drink and sips it desperately. Lio’s gaze is still fixed intently on him. “Do you want to see them?”</p>
<p>“What?” Galo asks, even though he heard them loudly and clearly.</p>
<p>“You’re cute when you play dumb,” Lio says, placing a hand on Galo’s shoulder. He can’t tear his eyes away from their face. Their fingers trail down his arm, tickling across his skin so lightly, before their grip locks around Galo’s wrist and takes his hand. <em>Oh god, this is so much, </em>Galo thinks. And then Lio puts Galo’s hand on their chest.</p>
<p>Galo’s brain grinds to a screeching halt and melts out his ears suddenly. Lio’s chest is warm through their shirt and there’s a slight softness that Galo can cup perfectly in his palm and he just wants to squeeze it, so he does because he’s drunk and has no impulse control, and that’s when Lio’s eyelids flutter and they sigh out this tiny little breath and then Galo feels it: the hard, ball-ended bar under his hand. Everything clicks into place. The recognition must show on his face, because Lio gives this small, breathy laugh, and laces their fingers through Galo’s where he’s still cupping their chest in the middle of a bar so crowded nobody notices.</p>
<p>Lio leans in even closer, their sugar-tacky lips brushing Galo’s own, unpierced, ear: “I’ll ask you again. Do you want to see them?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Galo hisses back, enthusiastic and urgent. Lio nips his earlobe and sends a wave of liquid fire through Galo’s entire body.</p>
<p>“Follow me,” they breathe into Galo’s ear and hop down off their bar stool, dragging Galo along by the hand. Someone slaps his ass as he’s pulled away, and Galo shoots a bewildered look over his shoulder to see Aina grinning roguishly at him and giving him a thumbs-up. Galo is towed along helplessly behind Lio as the tiny blonde makes their way through the humid crush of bodies to the bathrooms. It vaguely registers as a bad idea to do—whatever Lio has in mind—in the bathrooms when the bar is this busy, then Lio veers off to the side suddenly and pulls open a nearly-invisible door and tugs Galo inside a cold, dark room.</p>
<p>The lights flick on suddenly and Lio locks the door behind them. Galo blinks at the sudden light and sees they’re in a single-stall restroom. “Huh,” he says in amazement. He hadn’t even known it was there. Then he turns and sees Lio positively draped against the door, fixing Galo with a heavy look, and his mouth goes dry all over again. Lio slowly tucks their hair behind one ear, trailing a single finger down the row of anodized steel rings bracketing the edge of the cartilage.</p>
<p>“God,” Galo breathes out roughly, already sounding wrecked. He’s wet just from the sight.</p>
<p>“Well?” Lio asks, their fingers dancing down over their own long, pale throat and teasing at the collar of their thin white shirt. “Come here and kiss me.”</p>
<p>They don’t have to ask twice this time. Galo materializes in front of them, pressing them up against the door and kissing them deeply, desperately, without any preamble. Lio reaches up and fists their hands in Galo’s hair, the tug sending ripples of pleasure through Galo’s whole head, and nips his lower lip then licks into his mouth. It’s hot and it’s wet and it tastes a lot like sugar and alcohol and only vaguely of strawberries. Lio’s lips are so incredibly soft under Galo’s, their mouth his entire world.</p>
<p>Then Lio turns their head and Galo tries to follow their mouth, but they break the kiss and Galo opens his eyes to see a glittering array of jewels and metals an inch away from his nose, and he suddenly remembers how much he wanted to explore every one of these piercings with his mouth. He runs the tip of his pointed tongue down over the cool metal loops, letting his lips brush across them so lightly, then follows the curve of the cartilage inwards to the black pearl. It’s rough when he scrapes his teeth across it.</p>
<p>“Real pearl,” Galo breathes, then dips down to the fiery pink gem just below it, continuing further down to the sparkling blue and purple gems pierced through Lio’s lobe, stacked above that maddening jet black tag. That, Galo takes into his mouth in its entirety, tugging on Lio’s ear, his lips against warm skin, and he sucks on the cold, polished black stone, tongue dancing across the metal clasp hidden at the back. Lio lets out a shuddering sigh, letting one hand go of Galo’s hair for a moment, before it returns and Lio pulls Galo off of them.</p>
<p>Galo whines at what seems like a sudden punishment, until Lio growls, “lift my shirt.” Obediently, Galo paws at Lio’s gorgeous, leather-clad hips until he rucks up the hem of their shirt and his fingertips meet warm, warm skin. He slides his palms up Lio’s creamy chest, tracing over the hard suggestions of their ribs, until his hands cup the gentle softness of Lio’s breasts. No bra, of course; Galo has seen the hard little points of Lio’s nipples through their shirts on chilly days before. He slides their shirt all the way up and comes face-to-face with the black steel barbells pierced through Lio’s cute nipples, standing at attention in the cold air of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Galo breathes, and latches on to the left one. Lio whines immediately, fingernails digging into Galo’s scalp. Galo circles his tongue around each end of the barbell, running figure-eights with the tip over the very sensitive bud. He grabs the jewellry ever-so-gently in his teeth and tugs on it and Lio’s whine borders on a scream. Then one of Lio’s hands grabs his and presses it firmly into their right breast. Galo kneads the softness, dropping fully to his knees to worship Lio’s narrow, beautiful chest and press his body against their warmth as the wetness between his legs starts to almost drip. His free left hand drifts down Lio’s torso, ghosting across their stomach.</p>
<p>“Ohh, don’t you dare touch yourself,” Lio says, and Galo opens his eyes to find Lio staring down at him, looking completely wrecked already but also completely in-charge. Their face is flushed such a cute pink and their eyes are huge, dark, blown with desire; bitten lips shine in the dim bluish light from above the sink. “Worship me now, good boy, and I’ll reward you.”</p>
<p>The words come out of Galo’s mouth before he even realizes it. “Yes, mommy.”</p>
<p>Lio’s lips curl into a pleasure-drunk smile, biting at their bottom lip. They press Galo’s face to their chest again and he knows what he has to do. He suckles Lio, switching between sides and running his clever tongue around the jewelry, flicking the pierced nipples teasingly, pulling increasingly maddened moans from Lio above. Every kiss Galo places on Lio’s soft little chest and hard, oversensitive little nipples makes them squirm even more, forcing Galo to press into them to keep them upright against the door.</p>
<p>Then Lio presses down on the top of Galo’s head, forcing him away from their reddened and swollen nipples, flanked on either side by gleaming black balls. He finds himself eye-to-eye with twin sapphires ornamenting Lio’s navel. He bites the gems, tugging on them playfully, dipping his tongue into the sweat-salty nook of Lio’s bellybutton.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby,” Lio murmurs, drunk and soft but with an edge of command. Galo kisses sloppily across Lio’s belly, wrapping his big hands all the way around Lio’s waist and squeezing, kneading his thumbs into the lax lean muscle of their obliques and the littlest, most adorable soft roundness beneath their bellybutton. Galo mouths at it, gently grabbing the skin between his teeth and rolling it and pulling a heady moan from Lio; they shove harder at Galo’s head to force him further down. Galo fumbles with the button and fly presented to him, sitting back on his heels to accommodate the height difference. He quickly readjusts so he can grind his own desperate, wet pussy against his heel through his jeans.</p>
<p>“Oh, puppy,” Lio chuckles, stroking Galo’s hair affectionately. They noticed. The word <em>puppy </em>sets Galo on fire and makes him whine so appropriately, nuzzling eagerly into Lio’s crotch. The moment he gets their pants open, the musk of their arousal hits him full-force and he moans, grappling with the waistband to yank the pants down and free Lio’s cunt for devouring.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lio isn’t wearing panties. </em>
</p>
<p>Galo gasps, awestruck at the sight of Lio’s sopping-wet pussy in front of him. Their lips are plump and pink and swollen with arousal already, and chromatic jewels wink coyly at Galo from between. He spreads their lips with his thumbs, Lio moaning shakily at the touch and thrusting their hips forward ever so slightly, and Galo sees that there’s two of those beautiful rainbow jewels, the piercing through the hood of Lio’s pearl-like clit. Beneath their delicious clit is a purplish opal on a circular hoop and Galo can’t tell what that goes through, but he’s going to find out. The lower he looks, the more he finds, and there are three silver rings through one of Lio’s minora that are just <em>dripping </em>with slick.</p>
<p>“You’re drooling, baby puppy,” Lio says, voice husky and hands insistent on the back of Galo’s head. “Have a taste.”</p>
<p>“Yes, mommy,” Galo murmurs and sucks Lio’s clit into his mouth. Lio gives a breathy scream, nails scratching across Galo’s scalp. They taste faintly of salt and little else; Galo works the tip of his tongue up under their hood and traces the bar of the piercing, tugging on the bottom gem, pressing it down against Lio’s clit to feel them writhe and whine. He finds the hoop, it disappears up beneath Lio’s clit so Galo traces it and Lio <em>screams. </em></p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, oh, fuck,” Lio moans, hands almost painfully tight in Galo’s hair, so he keeps doing it, grabbing Lio’s thighs tightly as he feels them begin to shake. “Finger me, puppy,” Lio breathes; it feels like Galo is the only thing keeping them upright right now. He obeys, pushing two fingers up into the tight, wet heat of Lio’s pussy. They moan rapturously and Galo hears their head hit the door hollowly. His thumb tugs at the line of smooth rings made warm by Lio’s body, thrusting his fingers and crooking them forward, drawing increasingly frenzied cries from Lio. Their thighs are getting tighter and when Galo pokes his tongue through the hoop and tugs on it, Lio comes undone with a choked scream, folding over Galo as their cunt hungrily grabs his fingers, clinging to him deliciously. He’s wetter and more desperate than he ever has been.</p>
<p>When Lio slowly straightens up, every line of them lax and satisfied, Galo whines and pulls away from their cunt, the bottom half of his face drenched. Lio slides down the door, meeting Galo on the floor, cupping his cheeks in their hands. They smile at him softly, eyes half-lidded, their desire like banked fires in their gaze. “My good, good boy. I told you I’d reward you. Puppy want to come home with me?” Galo nods rapidly and Lio kisses him deeply and softly, far too sedately for how on-edge Galo is. He whines impatiently; Lio breathes a soft huff of a laugh in response. Shakily, they pull back from Galo and stand, grabbing paper towels from the dispenser and bending down to wipe Galo’ face clean. Then they pull their pants up and tuck their shirt in, fix their hair in the mirror, and turn to Galo with one hand extended in invitation. Miraculously, they don’t look like they just got eaten out against the bathroom door and Galo has to wonder if that’s an ex-Burnish superpower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've got part of a second chapter where galo is rewarded for his good service, but it remains to be seen if i'll have the ability to finish it. until then, this will remain a one-shot, and that's why the ending is so abrupt. there really wasn't a better point to cut the chapter off. but who knows, there might be a surprise bonus chapter at some point in the future!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>